


Calm after the storm

by alexisriversong



Series: Tony Stark Bingo [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bad Puns, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22594090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: Bucky had a pretty rough life, will his newfound love for Disney movies and bad puns help him find his safe place?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Tony Stark Bingo [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1289582
Comments: 6
Kudos: 99
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans, Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	Calm after the storm

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for my Tony Stark Bingo: card 3032 prompt - K4: Tony Stark/Bucky Barnes
> 
> Fill for the COWT challenge M2: prompt - Serene, snow, darkness
> 
> Also inspired by this post [here](https://www.facebook.com/AllThingsCartoonUniverse/photos/a.1200239430113449/1595729373897784/?type=3&theater)

James Buchanan Barnes was probably the person that had the most complicated life ever. His childhood was forgotten and all the memories he had were from the war and Hydra. The few happy memories he had recovered were with Steve and his sister. He cherished the few lights in the darkness he felt from them.

He had never known love, only pain and despair. He knew friendship, that was a kind of love, but he barely remembered what it meant. When he came back to himself and went back to Steve, the first thing he did, was apologize to the living person he knew he had hurt the most even if he had no idea yet.

Tony Stark stood frozen in front of a kneeling Winter Soldier, begging forgiveness he could not bestow yet. The fact that he had just been told that Hydra sent an assassin to kill his parents and that he had said assassin in front of him, made him want to call his armour and kill the man, but he knew it was not really his fault.

When finally, Tony accepted the apology and forgave him, Bucky felt… relieved. It was so important for some reason to have that man’s forgiveness… maybe it was because Howard had sort of been his friend and Tony was important to Steve?

As soon as he was forgiven, Bucky got into the whirlwind that was Tony Stark’s life. The man was a force of nature, immediately setting to work on his arm and making it hurt much less, helping him move it better, he even started working on a new one that would allow him to feel much more from it. He also took it upon himself to teach Bucky all about the new century.

The first thing he showed him, was modern movies. He made a list, with bullet points, of all the movies he should watch. For some of them, Steve joined him, sometimes, Tony did too. Other times, all the Avengers joined in, starting a movie night. The others acceptance made him finally feel at home and his old personality slowly came back to the surface.

He and Clint hit it off immediately, pulling pranks on the others, sharing humour between them, hiding in the building to spy on the others and jump scare them. Natasha was a quiet and dangerous presence in his life, she helped him hone his hand to hand skills and was his confidante, speaking in Russian so no one else could understand.

He didn’t talk much with Thor and Banner, but they seemed nice. Tony though, he was quickly becoming infatuated with the genius. His wit and banter were the best, he laughed at his jokes and was always energetic. He forgot to eat and drink on his own, but, if Bucky put something at his elbow, he would automatically starting to eat it, almost without noticing. He had noticed him looking down at a half-eaten sandwich he had in his hand, like it had offended him. After a bit, he just shrugged and ate it anyway.

Tony’s banter was the highlight of his day. Steve was getting annoyed at him, Clint and Tony for how much they talked, even during fights.

Everyone was grumpy that day, the fight was taking place in the middle of a snow storm. Who was the idiot that tried to attack New York with such weather? They were all freezing their ass off and were pissed with the pesky little robots that seemed to be never ending.

The fight was almost over, even the usual banter had died down with the weather and then…

“Can someone give me a hand here?” asked Tony while struggling with a couple really persistent little robots that were clinging to his back, where he could not reach them in the bulky armour.

It was his chance, he had been dying to do this thing since Tony made him watch Toy Story. He removed his mechanical prosthetic arm and threw it at Tony, hitting the bot in the head and deactivating it. Maybe he threw it with too much force though, Tony fell face down on the floor then. When he got up and turned he was surprised, he looked down at the arm on the floor before erupting in laughter, soon joined by Clint and the others. Everyone was surprised when, even Steve joined in. “Oh right! I got that reference Buck, now reassemble and lets get going, I can’t feel my feet anymore”

Everyone missed Tony’s muttered “So smooth, I think I’m in love” but Bucky was pretty sure that the genius was talking about him. Lauder, he said “Nice throw Buckaroo! Next time try not to make me fall though”

Clint muttered something about not feeling more than just his feet, but everyone tuned him out, like usual. Tony collected the prosthetic and brought it back to him, picking him up from his scoping point and taking him back to the Jet.

Together, they went back to the Tower, happy to be able to heat up and change into more comfy clothes and shower. The knock on the door surprised the super soldier, checking with Jarvis, he discovered it was Tony so he opened the door towelling his hair dry carelessly.

Tony was frozen just inside the doorway, gaping at him. He looked down and realized he was just wearing trackpants and that, from the waist up, he was naked. Was Tony really serious with saying he was in love with him? Sure there was lust in his gaze.

“What can I do for you Doll?”

“Well… uhm… wanted to check that the arm didn’t get any damage from your throw before”

Shrugging, Bucky removed the prosthetic and handed it over.

“You really get a kick about being able to just take it off now, don’t you?”

“It does come in hand…”

Groaning at the bad pun, Tony shook his head and started checking the arm over, not finding any damage, he gave it back with a grin. Bucky put it back on and stretched a bit, showing off his body. Tony was mesmerized, following the jump of his muscles while he did so. He could see him gulp, it was a real ego boost.

“I was thinking, we should watch Toy Story together once more”

“What? Yeah, if you want…”

“Or… maybe, we could do something else?” he traced his metal arm down his body in what he hoped was a seductive movement. Tony seemed to react well. He licked his lips and then they came together, meeting in the middle, lips crashing and arms coming around each other, holding, caressing, moving over naked skin.

They got naked in a blur of movement and soon fell in bed, naked and tangled together. It was all frenzied and ended too soon. For Bucky had been a long long time and Tony was just eager. They ended up panting on the bed, naked and tangled together, exchanging deep kisses and already thinking about taking their time with it in the future. They cleaned up with some tissues from the bedside towel, unwilling to get up for something better.

“If I knew that throwing you my arm would get you in my bed, I would have done it before”

“What can I say… I have a fetish?” joked Tony while cuddling closer to him “Jarvis? Project Toy Story please”

The AI started up the movie and they laid cuddling in bed naked, duvet covering them and keeping them warm.

Bucky had never known love. Had known only darkness and pain for a long time. Now, lying in bed with Tony and watching cartoons, he finally was happy, calm and serene.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos, comments and con crit are always welcome!


End file.
